the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Gangster and Mangster
Gangster and Mangster *'Real Names': George Edward Bunny, Melvin Rodrick Bunny *'Birthdays': April 8 *'Birthplaces': Hanga Roa, Easter Island *'Ages': 27 *'Family': Oswald Bunny (father), Wanda Bunny (mother) *'Favorite Foods': Carrots (both Gangster and Mangster) *'Least Favorite Foods': Radishes (both Gangster and Mangster) Gangster and Mangster separately known as Gangster Bunny and Mangster Bunny are twin stuffed bunnies. Bio When we first met these two stuffed bunnies, Bedtime Bear had just found out that Petey the new recruitment for the Stuffed Animal Show was trying to take over the world; first Gangster popped up and said that he'll help the stuffed animals defeat Petey from taking the Christmas Spirit! Mangster popped up next saying that he agrees with his twin brother Gangster but then Tito realized the two bunnies were twin brothers but they were identical twins like the stuffed Scottish terriers Scottie and Spite. Gangster and Mangster then ask Tito to a "Guess Which Twin is Which?" contest and Tito realizes that these twins are just like Scottie and Spite as well as Tic and Tac, Tito agrees to the competition and a few minutes later the two pop up to have the contest. The twin bunnies go to different sides to get Tito confused but much to they're surprises, Tito is able to tell them both apart and they tell Tito that nobody could tell them apart and Tito tells them to use it to their advantage against Petey. So in the fight with Petey, they challenge him to the same contest they had challenged to Tito and Petey accepts but they start hopping around him and jump onto his feathers and Bedtime Bear takes advantage and wins against Petey keeping the Christmas Spirit! After the big fight, Gangster and Mangster join in the stuffed animals for traditions when Tito bakes clam chowder and dumplings for afterwards, Bedtime Bear thinks about hiring the two bunnies for the Stuffed Animal Show considering Petey is out for trying to take the Christmas Spirit and his reckless results. A good Christmas party is held and the next day on Christmas Day, Bedtime Bear gives the twins a surprise by hiring them for new recruitments for the Stuffed Animal Show for helping them take down Petey… As another result of the hiring of Gangster and Mangster: Water Whale, Leap Frog and Stream Salmon are hired as well along with Leap's cousin Lily Frog along with Mango Monkey. However, Anthony Bear may need to control himself around Stream for being a salmon, Gangster and Mangster celebrate with a drink of sparkling apple mango drink. Persona Gangster and Mangster are two very confident but somewhat crazy bunnies, they both often wear sunglasses and are eager to challenge stuffed animals to "Guess Which Twin is Which?" contests but so far only Tito and Bedtime Bear have guessed right. The two have similar personalities but that often makes the stuffed animals think that they are common thugs and that they didn't get the names Gangster and Mangster for nothing! Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: Meet the Recruitments, The Importance of Being Riggy, Leave It to B.B.!, Reunion Part 1, Mango to the Rescue, Terry and the Terriers and A Mysterious Arrival Specials: *ToyTown *Revenge of an Old Rival They are likely to appear in the eighteenth season. Relationships Gangster's Relationships Mangster Gangster and Mangster are twin bunny brothers. They came to the Stuffed Animal Show at the same time. They enjoy playing "Guess Which Twin is Which?", like most twins, Tito found this out as soon as they started to play it. Mangster is the younger twin of Gangster by four minutes and the two love hanging out with each other and playing tricks on the stuffed animals mistaking them for each other. Bedtime Bear Gangster and Bedtime Bear are friends. Gangster and his twin Mangster came to the Stuffed Animal Show the same time to help Bedtime Bear and pals get back the Christmas Spirit from canary antagonist, Petey Wilson. He was stealing everyone's Christmas Spirit making him just one step closer to taking over each country, and in time the world! After Petey is taken down, Bedtime Bear eventually hires Gangster and his brother Mangster leading them to be good friends. Friends and Enemies Gangster's Friends *Mangster *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Pikachu Gangster's Enemies *Petey Wilson *Petey's crew Mangster's Friends *Gangster *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Pikachu Mangster's Enemies *Petey Wilson *Petey's crew Trivia *Their "Guess Which Twin is Which?" game is similar to how most twins do it, such as Tic and Tac, and Scottie and Spite. *Gangster is the older twin; being born four minutes before Mangster. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Twins Category:Bunnies Category:Male Characters Category:South American Characters